Where Do Broken Hearts Go
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Love is what broken hearts desire to find. Bloom's broken heart desired to find a certain Dragon Fire wizard. And said Dragon Fire wizard wanted to find her. Now all she has to do is cast Blondie out of the picture. One-shot, Done for the One-Word Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: Here I am with another One-Direction-song-inspired fic! This is my second shot at the One-Word Challenge. Hope you enjoy it.**

**This is going to be my ****penultimate one-shot for a while. I have a multi-chapter that I want to finish so I can start on a new one. And said new one was inspired by PierceTheVeils' Out of the Darkness, which is truly amazing. ****Go and read Out of the Darkness after you've read Where Do Broken Hearts Go.**

**Cover image was NOT drawn by me.**

She was happy. Or if you really wanted to elaborate, she was elated.

She had found her fairy-tale ending with the man that she loved.

And the man that she loved _wasn't _Sky.

Bloom had decided that her love for Sky wasn't real. It was forced, pitied, spurred on by the reality of having to rule Eraklyon with him. It was clear (to her, if not to anyone else) that she didn't love Sky. She was determined to do something about it.

On top of her doubts of her love for Sky, she was facing another problem.

She kept having dreams about one of her former enemies. And in those dreams, he wasn't her enemy. He was more like her lover.

He was the man that picked endless fights with her teachers, her friends, _her_. He took sides with the Trix and helped them destroy her. He was the one that destroyed her kingdom.

After she had these dreams, she began to have second thoughts about him. She thought he was gorgeous (strawberry blond hair, shining, golden eyes attractive smirk – who _wouldn't_ think he was gorgeous) – and that unnerved her. He _was _her enemy, wasn't he?

Bloom laid on her bed one night. She stared up at the ceiling as she laid on her back with her hands behind her head. She was intent on not falling asleep. She didn't want to be faced with him and the love that was apparently between them.

But she had. She saw him there: waiting; smiling, and as much as she tried to stop it from happening, she had a beam on her face as she ran into his embrace.

He told her how much he missed her and she found herself saying it back. They went in for a kiss and Bloom noted how it was filled with passion, affection and just pure good hearted love, nothing like what she felt when she kissed Sky. With Sky, it was… just a kiss. Nothing more. But _this, _this made her heart explode.

When they parted, he started fading. She told him to stay; practically begging for him not to leave her. His image started flickering and he told her that she was waking up. He took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers but she could hardly feel a thing. He whispered something and when she focused she realized he was telling her to go to Lake Roccaluce and everything disappeared. She started shouting at him to not leave her; to come back and love her like he always did…

Bloom was back in reality – back in her own bed, back in her Alfea dorm room. She woke up with a yell and her heart was thudding: should she go where he told her to? She would have to do something to cover up, that was for sure. But she didn't care if she was told off; she _had_ to be with him and nothing would stand in her way.

Baltor sighed. The girl was taking forever and he didn't know how long he would last before he went to look for her – and even he knew that that was not an option. But he couldn't stay mad at the beautiful girl for that long – it was unfair of him.

And get this: he was willing to put every ounce of his desire to rule Magix behind him into the past if she accepted him.

Suddenly he heard a voice. He knew that Bloom was there. Surrounding himself with a violet coloured glow, he lifted himself out of the lake. He hovered above it for a few moments. Opening his eyes, he saw her astonished face. Smirking, he asked if she was surprised to see him there.

She stuttered and asked if she was still dreaming. He smiled and told her to sit, ignoring her original question. Bloom did as she was asked, still looking up at him. She asked how come he wasn't dead.

He smiled as he sat down in front of her. He explained that he didn't die. Well, he did, but only while he was figuring out how to re-ignite his Dragon Fire. She smiled then and said how she was glad that he found a way to do so.

The comment took them both by surprise and they found it was starting to get awkward between them. They parted eye-contact and Baltor cleared his throat nervously.

He resumed his explanation, saying that he went to the home of the Dragon Fire itself – Domino – to find his counterpart. She was taken aback that he didn't get caught.

He reminded her that he was a wizard – he found ways to get round _everything_.

Bloom smiled at him, teasing lightly and said that she had forgotten somehow – it _had_ been three years since they had spoken. Baltor interrupted her saying that they had spoken in those three years – only not face to face. Bloom's brow shot up to her hairline as she folded her arms across her chest.

Baltor smiled at her and said that her dreams weren't actually dreams. They were really him materializing in her mind when she fell asleep. He also explained that she was actually talking to him in her sleep but her figure was just a figment of her imagination.

The redhead was taken aback. It really was _her_ loving the former convict back. She couldn't help but feel just a touch ashamed of herself.

But at the last minute, she remembered that you could love literally anyone. It didn't matter what their past was like; it didn't matter that they weren't the best of people – well. Not _that_ much, at least.

The night went on as the two Dragon Fire keepers became more and more comfortable around each other. They started to feel that it was fate that brought them back together. When the sky started turning from a deep black to a violet-y indigo, Bloom reluctantly announced that she should get going before the others turn suspicious. Baltor agreed, though somewhat hesitantly.

Bloom made her way back without being seen and was back in bed way before anyone else started rising.

Starting from that night, Bloom snuck out every night to be with the man she really loved. The process included cancelling endless dates with Sky. Bloom started to feel a bit mean, but she decided she didn't care. Sky was not who she loved anymore and he was of no importance to her anymore.

Both Baltor and Bloom kept their love secret. Well, _Bloom_ kept their love secret. Baltor didn't really have anyone he could tell so he was safe there.

However, a few months of date cancelling started to make Sky very suspicious. He cornered Bloom one day and asked her if there was anyone else in the picture. He saw her redden to the shade that was almost that of her hair.

Bloom stuttered, and said she didn't know what he was talking about. Sky raised an eyebrow and said he really didn't believe her and that if there _really_ was a fling between her and some other guy then she should own up and tell him now, then break up with the other guy so he wouldn't get mad at her.

The Fairy of the Dragon Fire narrowed her eyes, suddenly getting defiant, and hissed menacingly, "never."

She turned around and started walking the other way, leaving Sky to shout angry insults at her and her new boyfriend. Sky called the other guy a girl-stealing convict. Bloom smirked, because Sky really did not know how true the last part really was.


End file.
